LA FISSURE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Parce que souvent, dans le pire, on trouve le meilleur. OS anniversaire Sasuke 2019


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta :Tiaiel-San**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru & NaruSasu **  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto retira son t-shirt qu'il laissa traîner sur son lit avant de déboutonner son jean. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

\- Il a fait vite, lança Neji, son compagnon, depuis la salle de bain.

\- Teuchi ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de monde ce soir. Attends-moi, je paye et je te rejoins dans la douche.

Neji lui dit de se dépêcher et c'est ce que fit Naruto. Il avait prévu de faire l'amour à son bel amant qu'il possédait depuis presque un an.

Naruto avait rencontré Neji au bar du restaurant chic de son ami Choji. Le courant était bien passé et ils étaient rapidement passé à l'étape supérieure. Naruto avait été séduit par cet homme charismatique au long cheveux châtain mais surtout à son aniridie*. De plus, savoir que Neji voyageait beaucoup et qu'il résidait 50% du temps à l'autre bout du pays ne l'avait pas dérangé. Ils se retrouvaient uniquement pour les bons moments. Pas de prise de tête, pas le temps de se pencher sur les gros défauts de l'autre qui pourrait énerver à la longue. Ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble pour se saouler mais assez pour être rassasié de l'autre. Ça convenait très bien à l'un, comme à l'autre. Ça n'empêchait pas la fidélité. Naruto n'allait pas voir ailleurs, c'était une question de respect et il avait exigé la même chose de Neji qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il lui prenait toute son énergie donc impossible d'avoir le temps d'aller voir ailleurs. De plus, au bout d'un an, les sentiments amoureux commençaient à réellement prendre place dans leur cœur.

Naruto sourit sur cette pensée, c'est vrai que sur les trois à quatre jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble par semaine, il s'arrangeait pour le clouer au lit. Le sexe était l'un de ses moteurs. C'était bon et Naruto adorait ce qui était bon. Il en redemandait toujours.

La sonnette retentit encore et Naruto se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il récupéra son portefeuille au passage mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il fit la moue avant de piquer celui de Neji dans son blouson, pendu à l'entrée. Il ouvrit tout en criant :

\- Neji, je te pique un billet dans ton portefeuille, je suis à sec.

Naruto sortit un billet de vingt euros et demanda au livreur si ça suffisait.

Un silence lui répondit.

Il releva les yeux du portefeuille et les posa sur la personne dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Son souffle se coupa devant la beauté androgyne qui lui faisait face. Un homme d'à peu près de son âge fixait l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains avant de planter son regard noir dans le sien. Naruto déglutit quand il se sentit aspirer dans les abysses qui le détaillaient minutieusement. Sa chaleur corporelle grimpa en flèche sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Il tenta de s'extraire des yeux scrutateurs mais à peine eut-il le temps de balayer la peau laiteuse qu'il replongea dans le regard froid. Une mèche de cheveux passa entre eux, coupant rapidement le contact et Naruto put enfin finir de le jauger. L'homme de taille et de corpulence semblable à la sienne portait des vêtements simples, un jean et un pull col roulé qui le protégeait des températures hivernales. Une main passa dans son champ de vision, replaçant la mèche brune derrière l'oreille blanche et Naruto trouva l'homme encore plus beau dans l'ensemble.

\- Je peux vous aider ? réussit-il à demander.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

Naruto se retint de grogner à cette voix rauque qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Son corps ne répondait plus de rien. Même Neji ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet.

\- Apparemment pas le livreur de nouille, ça c'est sûr, sourit-il timidement en se calant contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras sur son torse dénudé.

Naruto se rendit seulement compte qu'il était à moitié à poil, le jean déboutonné, son caleçon orange bien en vue devant cet inconnu. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas pudique mais un minimum pensa-t-il. Entre son rictus en coin et sa tenue, ça pouvait passer pour de la drague mais il espérait que le visiteur ne l'interprète pas ainsi car il essayait simplement de reprendre contenance.

Ressentir du désir pour un autre homme alors que le sien se trouvait dans une autre pièce, ça craignait. Seulement s'il ne touchait pas, il n'y avait rien de mal, non ? Tant qu'il savait pour qui son cœur battait, ça n'avait pas d'importance ?

\- Un problème mon ange ? souffla Neji à son oreille avant de lui embrasser la tempe et l'encercler par derrière.

Naruto tourna le visage vers son compagnon qui l'avait rejoint, sûrement inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir rapidement s'occuper de lui dans la douche. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème quand il vit les aniridies qu'il aimait tant fixer l'inconnu avec incompréhension. Naruto sentit le corps de Neji se tendre et son visage se transformer, perdant le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun qui regardait Neji à présent. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là se connaissaient. Son amant se détacha lentement de son corps. Sans un mot, l'inconnu tourna les talons et Neji fit un pas, le rattrapant par le bras.

\- Sasuke, att

Tout se passa très vite. Neji n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que le brun se retourna, lui décochant une droite qui le fit reculer puis il l'attrapa par le t-shirt pour le coller contre le mur. Naruto réagit très vite et encercla, de sa main, le poignet qui entravait la gorge de son amant. La peau laiteuse était d'une douceur enfantine.

\- Relâche-le, ordonna Naruto en resserrant sa prise sur l'inconnu.

\- Sa-su-ke, articula difficilement Neji.

Naruto regarda le dénommé Sasuke qui ne lui accorda aucun regard. Ce dernier fixait Neji, prêt à le tuer. Voyant que ça pouvait davantage dégénérer, Naruto tenta de calmer les esprits :

\- Et si on s'écartait tous pour respirer et s'expliquer ?

\- C'est toi qui lui dis ou je m'en charge ? demanda le brun en s'adressant à Neji.

Naruto capta le regard désolé en coin de son amant. Le silence s'éternisa et un mauvais pressentiment lui prit au ventre. Il libéra le poignet de l'inconnu et recula d'un pas, attendant une vérité qu'il redoutait mais qui s'imposait de seconde en seconde devant lui.

\- La seule fois où tu remettras les pieds à l'appartement sera pour venir chercher tes affaires après ça, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Neji. J'étais prêt à tout accepter. Tout. Sauf la tromperie. C'était ma seule limite et tu viens de la franchir.

Le cœur de Naruto se fissura. Il ne fit rien pour rattraper son amant qui venait de s'écrouler au sol quand Sasuke le relâcha. Ce dernier chercha son regard et quand Naruto détourna ses yeux de Neji pour rencontrer de nouveau les abysses, ils étaient le miroir de ses azurs : trahison, déception, douleur, tristesse.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, récupérant un objet dans la poche de son jean. Il le laissa prendre sa main et déposer, ce qu'il reconnut comme une bague en or, une alliance.

\- Dans un mois nous allions fêter nos cinq ans, il m'a demandé de me lier légalement à lui la semaine dernière.

Et sans un mot de plus, le brun se retourna et partit. Naruto resta planté dans le couloir, une bague que son amant avait offerte à un autre dans la main.

XxX

Sasuke rentra dans sa voiture, claquant la portière. Il mit ses deux mains sur le volant qu'il serra de toutes ses forces pour calmer ses légers tremblements. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de les rouvrir.

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules. C'était fini. Un sentiment de liberté souffla sur sa douleur. Il était temps d'avancer.

Sasuke sortit les clés de sa poche et mit le contact avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Ça faisait un an qu'il avait des doutes sur la fidélité de Neji mais il n'avait jamais eu de quoi le prouver jusqu'à récemment. Neji et lui étaient ensemble depuis la fin de leurs études supérieures et même si ça avait été dur de supporter le travail itinérant de son homme, Sasuke avait fini par s'y habituer et avoir confiance. Ça avait mis du temps étant donné son passif mais Neji avait su faire preuve de patience et de détermination pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours le seul de son cœur.

Puis un soir, Neji était rentré du sud de Konoha avec une chemise qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui sentait l'odeur d'un autre. Evidemment, Sasuke lui avait trouvé une excuse une nouvelle chemise achetée qu'un autre client avait essayée. Seulement, les semaines défilaient et les écarts de conduites également, sans excuses possibles. Sasuke avait retardé la confrontation car il savait qu'à l'instant où la vérité éclaterait, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il serait obligé de se séparer de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant cinq ans. Il avait même tendu des perches à son compagnon pour qu'il cesse sa liaison extraconjugale mais à chaque fois Neji détournait son attention.

Ce fut trop le jour où il revint avec une bague et une demande de pacs.

Sasuke avait pris cette demande comme une grosse blague ou un gros doigt d'honneur, au choix. Quelques jours plus tard, avec un chèque à l'adresse du meilleur détective de la ville, il apprit le nom et prénom de l'amant de son homme ainsi que sa ville et le numéro de son appartement. Il s'y était rendu.

Un coup de klaxon l'empêcha de faire une embardé trop importante sur la voie de droite. Il reprit le contrôle de son véhicule avant de se déporter pour atteindre l'air d'autoroute qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il stationna quelques minutes pour s'acheter un café qu'il but à l'abris du froid de la nuit qui tombait. Le dossier, sur le siège passager, de l'amant de Neji attira son attention. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir pour la dernière fois.

_Uzumaki Naruto, fils de Uzumaki Kushina morte dans son adolescence et de père inconnu. 27ans. Directeur d'une agence de sécurité. Parrain d'un orphelinat d__ans__ sa ville et engagé dans différentes causes humanitaires._

Sasuke referma le dossier avant d'ouvrir la vitre de sa voiture et jeter le dossier dans la poubelle qui se dressait sur le trottoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus, il savait que cet homme, avec qui Neji le trompait, était quelqu'un de bien et c'était uniquement pour cela que Sasuke ne lui avait pas mis, à lui aussi, son poing dans la gueule. Son instinct lui disait que ce Naruto ne connaissait pas son existence et la réaction qu'il avait eu le confirmait.

La sonnerie de portable qui correspondait à Neji résonna dans l'habitacle et si son téléphone personnel ne lui servait pas aussi de professionnel, il serait aussi passé à la poubelle. Sasuke se contenta de bloquer le numéro et reprendre la route, il lui restait encore deux heures de route pour rentrer chez lui.

XXX

Sasuke se réveilla d'une courte nuit. Il était rentré dans son appartement, vide, quelques heures plus tôt après avoir traversé Konoha du Sud au Nord. Ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude, après tout, Neji était présent la moitié du temps. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y serait plus tout. Sasuke allait s'y faire mais ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne lui faudrait pas un peu de temps. Malgré ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, à cause de l'image qu'il renvoyait, il n'était pas insensible et sans cœur. Il était humain. Et comme tout le monde, il pouvait aimer et être blessé. Il n'aimait pas ça et se protégeait au maximum, surement plus que les autres.

Il passa la journée du dimanche à flâner chez lui, attendant. Attendant que Neji ose passer le seuil de porte, ce qu'il fit en début de soirée.

Sasuke se dirigea dans la cuisine, la seule pièce où rien de Neji trainait, et s'enferma dans une bulle imaginaire. Il se passa une heure, peut-être deux avant que son ancien compagnon, à présent, le rejoigne dans la cuisine. Neji savait pertinemment que chercher à lui parler dès son arrivée aurait été inutile.

\- Alors ça va se finir comme ça ? Sans que tu te battes, sans que tu me laisses me battre pour toi ? On va balayer cinq années ensemble en une journée.

Sasuke, qui faisait la vaisselle, arrêta pour lui faire face. Il remarqua un bel hématome sur la pommette gauche de Neji et fronça un sourcil au deuxième sur la pommette droite. Le froncement de sourcils se transforma en rictus quand il comprit que Naruto avait remis une couche après son départ. Sasuke aurait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que Neji avait tout perdu en jouant double jeu. Plus d'homme et plus d'amant.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il va se passer.

Neji ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke le devança :

\- Je ne doute pas que tu as une bonne explication, tu en as toujours eu une mais ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Je t'ai laissé, plus d'une chance pour remédier à la situation mais tu as choisi de continuer. Maintenant tu en payes les conséquences. Assume Neji, ordonna Sasuke.

\- Je peux me faire pardonner.

Sasuke ricana mauvais.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance avec lui, dit-il en parlant de Naruto. Mais pas avec moi. Tu connais mon passé mieux que personne. L'infidélité, c'est injustifiable.

Ça n'avait rien avoir avec un ex copain qui lui avait brisé le cœur dans sa jeunesse. Non. Si Sasuke condamnait l'infidélité, c'était à cause de sa mère, Mikoto. Cette dernière avait trompé Fugaku, son mari, avec qui elle avait déjà eu Itachi. Elle s'était entichée d'un homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité alors qu'il s'agissait de son père. Sasuke était le fruit d'une liaison extraconjugale. Il l'avait appris à sa majorité mais ça n'avait pas empêcher Fugaku de montrer ses préférences pour l'aîné de la famille, dès sa naissance. Sasuke en avait souffert, énormément, enfant il ne comprenait pas, mais maintenant si. Maintenant, il haïssait sa mère car à ses yeux, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait pas de père. Fugaku ne s'était jamais comporté comme tel pour lui.

\- J'aimerais te présenter mes excuses mais tu ne les accepteras pas.

Sasuke n'allait pas contredire Neji. Il ne voulait plus rien de lui. Ce dernier soupira, résigné, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Le brun le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Pas pour lui dire au revoir mais parce qu'il allait fermer une porte de sa vie et pas seulement, métaphoriquement parlant.

\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ? demanda Neji dans l'allée.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait au fond ? Rien. Le mal était fait et quand il prenait une décision, Sasuke ne revenait pas dessus. Neji le savait.

\- Parce qu'il est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Et tu es tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Vous êtes tellement différent et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre vous deux. Je suis désolé Sasuke.

Neji se retourna et Sasuke ferma la porte sur sa silhouette. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

* * *

**_Plusieurs mois plus tard…_**

Sasuke se pressa pour se couvrir de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville, il rentra dans le hall de son immeuble et salua le vigile qui gardait la résidence. L'homme n'était pas un de ses employés mais il était payé dans les charges de la copropriété car les résidents estimaient être assez aisés pour choisir qui devait les déranger dans leur vie.

Sasuke n'y avait jamais vu l'utilité jusqu'à sa séparation avec Neji.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair, grogna-t-il.

Sasuke avait demandé à ne plus laisser Neji atteindre son étage, il avait même changé la serrure de son appartement quand il l'avait, un jour, retrouvé chez eux. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'une fois sa décision prise, il ne revenait pas dessus. Surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible que l'infidélité.

\- Je sais mais …

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe mais c'est la dernière fois, si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre travail, je demande votre remplacement à la prochaine assemblée, le coupa Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Sans attendre, Sasuke s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qu'il avait appelé plus tôt et le laissa monter jusqu'à son étage. Quand il l'atteignit, le brun s'attendait à trouver Neji mais sûrement pas l'homme avec qui il l'avait trompé.

Il présenterait ses excuses au vigile plus tard.

Naruto était peut-être de dos mais il pouvait reconnaitre la tignasse blonde rebelle ainsi que la carrure semblable à la sienne. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, attendant. Naruto leva la main sans frapper à la porte qui lui faisait face, celle qui appartenait à l'appartement de Sasuke, puis soupira en se retournant comme si cette idée était débile.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu as eue mais elle est toujours moins pire que celle de coucher avec un homme presque marié, lança Sasuke sans prendre de pincette.

Les azurs se posèrent sur lui et il se laissa traîner au milieu de cet océan vastement lumineux. Si la première fois qu'ils s'étaient fait face, Sasuke avait cherché pourquoi Neji le trompait avec cet homme, aujourd'hui, il savourait ce qu'il voyait. Naruto n'était pas son type d'homme mais, même dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait retourné sur son passage. Naruto possédait des yeux limpides, une chevelure rayonnante mais par-dessus tout un sourire à se damner. Quant aux cicatrices qu'il apercevait mais dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, ne retenaient absolument pas son attention. Elles faisaient parties de lui.

Son attention fut attirée par les lèvres charnues prises entre une canine pointue. Est-ce bizarre d'avoir envie d'y planter ses propres dents ?

Sasuke reprit contenance et avança en direction de chez lui. Il s'arrêta à un pas de Naruto qui dégoulinait. La pluie ne l'avait pas épargnée. Son regard s'attarda sur le t-shirt transparent et moulant. C'était une de ses journées imprévisibles qui illuminait et réchauffait jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de massue s'abatte et face éclater les nuages. Sasuke n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça lui permettait d'admirer la musculature de Naruto, une chose qu'il s'était interdit d'apprécier lors de leur première rencontre. Ce qui s'était avéré très difficile à la vue du torse nu et du jean déboutonné sur les hanches.

Sasuke le contourna, sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement puis se retourna et attendit sur le côté. Naruto le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu comptes prendre racine ou tu viens te sécher à l'intérieur ?

L'homme hocha de la tête pour le remercier en passant la porte. Sasuke le guida jusqu'au salon où il le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Le brun se débarrassa de ses affaires professionnelles et se changea rapidement pour une tenue décontractée. Il revint avec une serviette et un t-shirt propre qu'il tendit à Naruto.

\- Merci.

Sasuke frissonna. Sa voix était exactement comme il s'en rappelait, exactement comme elle était apparue dans ses rêves.

Sasuke n'avait pas fait de rêves érotiques avec l'amant de son ancien mec, non, il avait plutôt fait des cauchemars de Naruto et Neji, ensemble. Il fallait s'y attendre, après avoir mis un visage sur la tromperie de Neji, son subconscient lui avait joué des tours pendant plusieurs mois.

Naruto troqua son t-shirt trempé pour le sec et Sasuke le prit pour l'étendre sur son radiateur éteint.

\- Je vais me faire du café, je suppose que tu préfères du thé.

Sans attendre la réponse, négative ou positive, Sasuke sortit du salon et partit à la cuisine pour préparer les boissons. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Naruto au milieu de la pièce, examinant son environnement. Sasuke était prêt à parier que l'appartement de l'homme était aussi coloré et chaleureux que le sien était sombre et froid. Il ne dit rien, attendant que Naruto termine son inspection que lui ne se serait jamais permis de faire. Quand ce fut fait, le blond revint sur le canapé face à lui.

\- Comment tu sais ? interrogea Naruto en prenant le thé.

\- Parce que Neji m'a dit que tu étais exactement ce que je n'étais pas.

Une légère grimace défigura le visage strié.

\- Alors toi aussi tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?

\- Non, ça ne m'intéressait pas mais il a tenu à me le dire, répondit Sasuke en prenant une gorgée du café chaud.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sasuke se doutait un peu de la présence de Naruto. Neji n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant qu'ils étaient complètement opposés mais il y avait des histoires qui rapprochaient les gens. Dans leurs actions, dans leur façon de voir les choses, dans les choix à faire.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? finit-il par demander en voyant que Naruto mettait du temps à se mettre à table.

\- La boite qui a le monopole de la sécurité dans le Nord de Konoha veut vendre. Je suis là pour lui faire une proposition.

\- S'il accepte, tu possèderas tout le pays. C'est un gros challenge.

\- J'adore les défis, sourit Naruto.

L'échange décomplexé, comme s'ils se connaissaient ne les dérangea pas mais ça restait bizarre. Naruto ne releva pas que Sasuke sache dans quoi il travaillait. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto s'était lui-même renseigné sur Sasuke. Sinon comment l'aurait-il trouvé ?

\- La boite n'est pas loin d'ici alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je passe… avoua Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ? insista Sasuke.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de ménager les gens.

Sasuke n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ils restèrent encore silencieux, buvant presque entièrement leur café et leur thé avant que Naruto soupire et se lance :

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, si j'avais su qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé approcher.

Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en apprenant que c'était Neji qui avait fait le premier pas. Savoir exactement comment leur rencontre avait eue lieu le démangeait mais il se retint. Ça ne servait à rien d'alimenter ses blessures fraichement refermées.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de bien et

\- Je n'en doute pas et la deuxième marque qui ornait son visage en revenant ici me l'a prouvé.

\- J'ai attendu qu'il soit debout et qu'il ait reprit ses esprits avant de t'imiter.

Sasuke réprima un sourire. Naruto, en plus d'être quelqu'un de bien, n'était pas lâche, bien au contraire. Ce dernier le regarda, il avait encore des choses à lui dire, peut-être des questions. Après tout, à bien y réfléchir, Sasuke en avait aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'il a essayé de revenir ?

\- Comme avec toi, je suppose, répondit Naruto. Tu vas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

Sasuke était tenté de lui dire d'utiliser le passé mais qu'importe le temps passé, présent ou futur, Neji allait disparaître. C'était une page de son livre qu'il s'apprêtait à déchirer avec la présence de Naruto plutôt que de la tourner comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je suis né d'une liaison extraconjugale.

Ce n'était pas pour se confier, c'était plutôt la réponse évidente à la dernière question. Sasuke n'avait pas eu une mauvaise vie comparée à d'autre.

Itachi, son demi-frère, ne le considérait pas comme tel. Même en connaissant la vérité, il s'était occupé de lui et l'avait aimé plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tandis que Fugaku ne lui avait rien laissé à sa mort sur son testament, Itachi lui avait proposé de monter leur propre boite d'import-export ensemble. Mikoto était toujours vivante, Itachi lui rendait souvent visite dans l'appartement qu'elle louait avec son maigre salaire de serveuse car Fugaku ne lui avait jamais pardonné son infidélité.

\- Je vois. Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à donner le pouvoir à quelqu'un de me blesser une seconde fois.

Sasuke apprécia de connaître cette information et de ne pas être pris en pitié. Le silence reprit place et le brun décida de continuer les questions qui avaient besoin de réponses :

\- En mars, il a dû partir précipitamment…

\- J'ai été hospitalisé à cause de mon travail, on a interpelé un terroriste qui a fait des dégâts sur mes hommes et moi-même. Neji était ma personne à joindre en cas de problème. Fin janvier ? retorqua Naruto.

\- Le père de mon demi-frère est mort. Ton parfum ?

\- Kyubi d'Akatsuki et toi, Taka d'Akatsuki ?

Un petit hochement de tête confirma l'échange de question-réponse. Petit jeu qui pouvait encore durer des heures mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus, il savait à présent que tous ses doutes sur sa dernière année de relation avec Neji étaient confirmés. Il se leva dans l'intention de proposer un autre thé quand Naruto fit de même, annonçant son départ.

Comme un avertissement, l'orage éclata de plus belle et la pluie contre la porte fenêtre du salon redoubla.

\- Bon sang, jura Naruto entre ses dents.

\- Tu peux rester dormir ici.

Sasuke s'étonna lui-même de sa proposition. Sa bouche avait parlé pour lui avant que son cerveau lui prouve par A+B que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- J'ai une chambre d'ami.

Il porta le fond de son café à sa bouche pour arrêter de l'ouvrir. Surtout que la chambre d'ami en question était anciennement la chambre qu'il partageait avec Neji. Mais Naruto ne le saurait pas.

Ce dernier se rassit et Sasuke prit ce geste comme une réponse positive. Son ventre commença à faire des siennes et le son de celui de son visiteur lui indiqua qu'il n'était le seul.

\- Tu as un bon service de livraison à domicile dans la ville ?

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda Sasuke, pas vraiment friand de la bouffe à emporter.

\- Nouille.

\- Je préfère les faire, c'est meilleur.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine, Naruto sur ses talons, mal à l'aise, et essayant de le décourager :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux commander tu sais.

\- Je sais mais je vais me sentir obligé de manger un plat tout fait et infecte pour t'accompagner alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour en faire.

Faisant le tour de ses placards et son frigo, Sasuke sortit tous les ingrédients pour préparer les nouilles japonaises. Naruto était à l'entrée de la pièce et ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Si tu n'es pas empoté, viens m'aider sinon assis-toi et apprends, ordonna-t-il.

Bizarrement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto prendre place sur la table de la cuisine tandis qu'il mettait tous les ingrédients dans un bol pour commencer la pâte. Sasuke n'était pas un expert mais il en avait déjà préparé une fois ou deux et la recette s'était gravée dans sa mémoire. Quand il arriva à l'étape où il était nécessaire de laisser reposer la pâte, il se nettoya les mains pleines de farine et prit place à la table.

\- Tu fais de l'import-export sur quels produits ? conversa Naruto.

\- Principalement de l'informatique mais je m'adapte, répondit-il en comprenant que les recherches que Naruto avaient faites portaient sur le strict minimum, comme lui. Posséder la partie Nord de Konoha, ça ne fait pas un peu trop pour un seul homme ?

Naruto sourit, un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche pour lui répondre avant de préciser :

\- J'ai un petit poulain en qui je crois dur comme fer. Il a juste besoin d'apprendre correctement le métier avant d'avoir sa propre boite. Disons que je prépare son cadeau avec quelques années d'avances.

\- Tu comptes lui offrir la partie que tu rachètes, il n'aura aucun mérite.

\- Tu sais le plus dur, c'est de conserver la réputation d'un endroit et même l'amener à son apogée.

Naruto lui expliqua qu'en rachetant la partie Nord, il allait s'effacer peu à peu de la partie Sud que son petit protégé connaissait, tout ça pour lui faire de la place. Si ce dernier gérait bien, Naruto resterait dans le Nord. Sasuke lui demanda si quelque chose ne le retenait pas au Sud.

\- Il a plus d'attache que je n'en aurais jamais, répondit Naruto en parlant de son poulain. Je préfère qu'il reste près des personnes qu'ils aimaient mais si demain il préférait venir ici, je la lui laisserai aussi. Je n'ai pas de préférence.

C'était noble et très altruiste. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens comme ça. Chaque action menait à un arrangement dans sa vie, principalement à cause de son boulot mais ça ne lui avait jamais déplu, il ne connaissait que ça après tout.

Quand le temps imparti toucha à sa fin, Sasuke proposa à Naruto de prendre une douche tandis qu'il allait cuire les nouilles. Naruto qui n'avait pas réussi à se réchauffer de la pluie ne dit pas non et Sasuke lui prêta un pantalon de survêtement. Quand il revint plusieurs minutes après, son odeur de savon mélangé à celle naturelle de son visiteur, flottait dans l'air.

\- Tu veux que je termine pendant que tu y vas ? suggéra Naruto et Sasuke ne refusa pas.

XxX

Le brun savourait l'eau chaude sur sa peau tandis qu'il s'imaginait Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt à sa place. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire à l'amant de son ancien compagnon de rester ? Sasuke n'allait pas le mettre dehors par ce temps. _Excuse, _lui cria sa conscience. Naruto avait sûrement prévu de reprendre la route ou dormir dans un hôtel. Il aurait dû le laisser partir.

Sasuke se pencha sur le gel douche pour en verser une noisette dans sa main avant de l'appliquer sur son corps. Le tout moussa et quand l'odeur imprégna ses sens, l'image du blond dans sa cuisine s'imposa derrière ses paupières. Il s'insulta mentalement. Son dernier savon était parti droit à la poubelle pour ne plus se souvenir de Neji et maintenant celui-là serait associé à Naruto. Naruto qui s'était nettoyé chaque recoin de peau dans sa propre douche.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en sentant son entrejambe se dresser.

Depuis Neji, Sasuke n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle et encore moins amoureuse. Non pas qu'il respectait la limite du convenable entre deux relations. Ce n'était ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Il avait simplement mis de côté cette partie de sa vie mais son corps se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Il ne culpabilisa pas, loin de là, Naruto était un homme bien et très séduisant, sa réaction était normale mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'amant de son ex.

Rageusement, il ralluma l'eau de la douche et tourna le robinet sur l'eau froide. Il n'était pas question qu'il se touche, il préférait encore geler sur place en attendant que son sexe ramollisse.

XxX

Naruto avait terminé depuis longtemps de cuire les nouilles quand Sasuke apparut. Il se retint de lui demander ce qui lui avait prit autant de temps, ça ne le regardait pas mais quand leurs bras s'effleurèrent et qu'il sentit la peau froide de Sasuke, il lança naturellement :

\- Bon sang, tu es gelé, tu as pris une douche froide avec ce temps ou quoi ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse pourtant elle lui sauta au visage quand Sasuke prit ses distances sans le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Naruto ne se formalisa même pas du ton agressif, qu'il prit comme une défense de la part de Sasuke. Il partit à la recherche des couverts et assiettes, faisant comme chez lui, avant que le brun le guide. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence. Sasuke était plus froid qu'en début de soirée et Naruto le trouvait toujours aussi attirant.

Il se fustigea intérieurement. Pour avoir pris la décision de venir, de rentrer dans l'appartement, de ne pas être repartit, pour tout. Il avait eu besoin de revoir Sasuke pour mettre les choses aux claires et même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il savait qu'il en allait de même pour le brun qui lui avait ouvert sa porte. Maintenant que les cartes étaient sur la table, devait-il retourner ses jokers ?

Quand il avait vu Sasuke dans son costume, une bouffée de désir avait prit place dans son ventre. Le désir ne se réprimait pas mais il pouvait se contrôler et c'est ce que Naruto faisait depuis toute à l'heure. Entre l'invitation à rentrer, à boire un thé, à rester dormir, à préparer à manger et à se doucher, il luttait. Seulement le pire était de se rendre compte que Sasuke se contrôlait aussi. Il ne fallait pas être un génie, plutôt un mec, pour comprendre que la douche froide avait calmé ses ardeurs.

Une fois le repas fini, Naruto ne laissa pas le choix à Sasuke et fit la vaisselle. Ce dernier proposa un film d'action. Naruto le rejognit dans le salon et s'installa sur le premier canapé tandis que Sasuke sur le deuxième, avec son ordinateur portable, travaillait. Au bout d'une heure, il émit une plainte sur une action et le brun lui spoila la suite.

\- Hey, ça ne se fait pas ! l'engueula-t-il gentiment.

Sasuke haussa les épaules mais un quart d'heure après, il refit la même chose. Finalement, le brun lui spoila tout le film et Naruto, boudeur, le laissa faire car il voyait bien que l'autre prenait plaisir à le taquiner malgré l'impassibilité sur le visage androgyne.

\- Aller j'arrête, le prochain film je me tais, assura Sasuke en refermant l'écran de son pc qu'il posa sur la table basse entre eux.

\- Menteur, je ne te crois pas, je préfère dormir que rester avec un spoileur.

Naruto se leva et feignit de partir malheureusement pour lui, dans sa fausse tentative, il se cogna le petit doigt de pied contre l'angle de la table basse. Il jura comme un charretier mais le rire de Sasuke couvrit ses insultes.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas drôle ! vociféra-t-il.

Les rires redoublèrent et Naruto se rendit seulement compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait et voyait Sasuke avec une expression joyeuse. Certes, ça ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient mais Naruto, à cause de leur situation, ne pensait pas obtenir ce privilège.

Naruto contourna la table basse et dégagea une mèche brune du visage opalin pour la replacer derrière une oreille. Sasuke s'arrêta de rire aussitôt, attrapant son poignet qu'il serra, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais assez pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu rigoles quand moi je tire la gueule ?

Après tout, Neji leur avait bien qu'ils étaient contraires. Ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Naruto comptait bien vérifier cette affirmation. Il se pencha sur Sasuke qui ne recula pas. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent dans un baiser ferme mais chaste. Naruto se retira assez rapidement.

\- Je suppose que tu trouves ça bizarre ?

\- Je trouve ça bizarre, confirma Sasuke en relâchant son poignet.

Naruto aurait pu parier de la suite des évènements quand il s'était penché pour embrasser le brun. Naruto réfléchissait rarement avant d'agir. Quand il avait envie d'une chose, il l'obtenait et il avait eu envie de Sasuke, le voyant baisser sa garde. Qu'il soit le mec avec qui sortait Neji en même temps que lui ne l'arrêtait pas. Naruto était le genre d'homme à s'attacher aussi vite qu'il se détachait. Neji faisait déjà parti de son passé, d'un ancien chapitre de sa vie mais il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps avec lui que Sasuke. Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas encore prêt, malgré les mois écoulés.

\- Je ne pense pas que je devrais rester cette nuit.

C'était déjà une mauvaise idée à la base mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Naruto fit un pas en arrière avant que Sasuke ne lui encercle de nouveau le poignet et le tire vers lui. Il se retrouva rapidement sur les genoux du brun. Ce dernier agrippa sa nuque et tira pour lui voler un baiser. Naruto gémit sous le coup de la surprise et Sasuke en profita pour insérer sa langue dans sa bouche et le découvrir. Il accueillit sa comparse avec joie et la laissa l'explorer pendant une bonne minute. Elle prenait son temps, savourant chaque recoin de sa cavité chaude. Naruto força pour se libérer à bout de souffle.

\- C'est bizarre mais s'il n'avait pas été entre nous, je t'aurais mis dans mon lit dès notre première rencontre, avoua Sasuke.

Naruto peina à reprendre son souffle. Maintenant c'était clair et net, il allait se taper l'ex de son ex.

\- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents, rétorqua Naruto pour faire comprendre à Sasuke que la même idée avait traversé son esprit quelques mois auparavant.

Sans réfléchir une seconde plus, il s'accrocha à la tignasse brune qu'il tira en arrière et plongea à son tour dans la bouche ouverte. Naruto ne prit pas son temps, il dévora la langue râpeuse et usa les lèvres fines qui tentaient de reprendre le dessus.

\- Je te veux en moi et je veux être en toi, haleta Naruto en le libérant.

Naruto était versatile, il aimait autant être pris que prendre et dans la mesure où il ne savait pas où mènerait cette nuit, il voulait tout. Les mains sur ses fesses le pressèrent en avant pour que son érection rencontre celle de Sasuke. Il prit ça comme un oui. Le brun se leva, le gardant contre lui. Naruto aimait ça, les hommes capables de le prendre contre un mur ou le retourner pour le revendiquer, il n'était pas branché minet mais il en fallait pour tous les goûts. Sasuke le conduisit dans une chambre, l'allongeant dans le lit. Il la détailla en se déshabillant au pied du lit.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans la chambre d'ami ? demanda-t-il en remarquant que Sasuke l'avait conduit dans sa propre chambre, celle qu'il avait surement partagé avec Neji.

\- C'était la chambre d'ami, répondit Sasuke en le faisant taire d'un baiser.

Naruto se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait aucune envie que leur ex s'impose dans leur esprit dans un moment comme celui-là. Sasuke retira tous ses vêtements devant lui, exposant un corps masculin parfait à ses yeux et un sexe qui allait le combler comme il aimait. Sa main prit place sur le membre qu'il allait sucer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de rebander rapidement après m'avoir pris ?

Naruto était impatient, même pendant le sexe et si Sasuke n'était pas d'attaque tout de suite après l'avoir pris, ça allait le frustrer alors en fonction de sa réponse, il choisirait dans quel sens ça se déroulerait entre eux.

\- Encore plus brusque, tes va-et-vient, siffla Sasuke tandis qu'il allait taquiner un téton.

Naruto obéit. Quand une main força sur l'arrière de sa tête, il mordit carrément le téton et récolta un soupir de bien-être.

\- Prends-moi en premier, j'ai trop envie, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, avoua le brun.

Sans cérémonie, Naruto prit le sexe propre face à lui dans sa bouche et le suça avidement. Ses gestes furent vite interrompus. Sasuke lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour l'arrêter.

\- Capotes et lubrifiant dans la table de chevet.

Naruto grimpa entièrement sur le lit et partit à la recherche de la protection plastique indispensable. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il jeta le lubrifiant au milieu du lit puis déchira le carré d'aluminium. Tête baissée sur son membre gonflé, il déroula le préservatif avec le plus de précaution possible pour ne pas fragiliser la protection puis releva les yeux sur Sasuke qu'il trouva à quatre pattes en train de se préparer.

\- Continue, dicta Naruto en écartant les deux lobes de ses mains pour admirer la vue.

Le manège dura moins d'une minute avant qu'il ne morde une fesse et retire les doigts fin de l'antre qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer.

\- Fort et sans douceur, c'est comme ça que je te veux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua Sasuke.

Naruto avait besoin de cette permission. Il présenta son sexe à l'anus et commença à pousser. Quand il fut sûr d'être bien droit face au passage, il rentra brusquement d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde. Il entendit le souffle de Sasuke se couper et Naruto sourit de satisfaction.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, l'avertit-t-il.

Bien au contraire, ça ne faisait que commencer. Naruto se retira entièrement avant de revenir encore plus fort. Il fit claquer leur corps l'un contre l'autre comme des animaux en rut. Naruto se pencha sur le dos de Sasuke et mordit le bout de peau près de sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé vénérer cet épiderme sans imperfection mais pas quand le temps lui manquait. Il prit ce qu'il préférait, égoïstement. Quand Naruto se sentit perdre pied, il prit le sexe de Sasuke et pompa frénétiquement, ce dernier planta ses ongles dans son bras qui barrait son torse.

\- J'arrive.

\- Plus fort !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto donna tout ce qu'il avait comme s'il était à la fin d'une course, sur la ligne droite. Il fut content que Sasuke éjacule avant lui, pouvant terminer dans un étau se resserrant autour de lui.

Naruto sortit des fesses délicieuses du brun et se laissa tomber en arrière entre les cousins moelleux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il retira sa capote qu'il noua et remit dans le carré déchiré pour ne pas salir la surface où il allait la poser. Sasuke apparut au-dessus de lui et Naruto crocheta sa nuque, l'obligeant à venir se blottir contre lui. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux avant de prendre son menton et le relever vers lui.

\- Je suis le seul avoir pris mon pied en si peu de temps ou toi aussi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète, après une aussi longue abstinence, je me satisfais d'un rien, souffla sérieusement son amant contre ses lèvres.

\- Sympa !

Loin d'être vexé, Naruto fit disparaître le rictus moqueur entre ses lèvres. Sasuke le taquinait.

\- Au boulot, à toi d'essayer de me satisfaire, le défia-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, ronronna Sasuke en frottant le nez dans son cou.

Sasuke commença avec des petits baisers, par-ci, par-là, dans le cou, près de son oreille, sur son épaule, sur son torse, le long de ses muscles abdominaux. Avant de descendre en dessous de la ceinture, d'abord à la hauteur de ses chevilles puis remontant sur ses mollets et à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Naruto remonta ses jambes, qu'il écarta et mit ses plantes de pied à plat sur le matelas. La bouche se faufila sur son périnée avant qu'une langue s'immisce plus loin entre ses fesses. Naruto releva les hanches pour lui offrit un excès complet à son anus. Il gémit sous la langue râpeuse qui le caressait, prenant son temps, le torturait. Elle remonta sur ses boules qu'elle cajola avant de lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Sasuke fixa son objectif sur son membre qui reprenait vie, il le nettoyait du reste de sperme et ça excitait Naruto, au plus haut point, de savoir que sa semence était dans la bouche de son amant. Une main glissa entre ses cuisses et Sasuke le prépara lentement. Naruto se laissa complètement faire, Sasuke ayant le monopole des préliminaires.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me place ? demanda Naruto quand Sasuke se redressa et déballa un préservatif qu'il déroulant sur son pénis turgescent.

\- Comme ça, c'est parfait.

Naruto resta sur le dos et Sasuke s'allongea sur lui après avoir mit un cousin sous les reins. En missionnaire. Il y avait une certaine intimité dans cette position que Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir avec un amant d'un soir. Sasuke planta ses yeux dans les siens et ne détourna pas le regard une seconde en s'enfonçant dans son corps.

\- Tu me sens ? souffla Sasuke à son oreille en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Oui et j'aime ça… se permit-il de dire.

Un tendre baiser répondit à sa confession puis la bouche gourmande aspira sa peau entre ses lèvres. Naruto n'arrêta pas Sasuke qui était en train de le marquer d'un suçon. Ça l'excitait trop. Tout son corps frissonnait.

\- Je ne baise pas Naruto. Moi, je fais l'amour.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas mais céda tout ce que Sasuke réclamait silencieusement. Il noua ses bras autour de la nuque et ses jambes sur les reins qui venait en lui dans des mouvements mécaniquement tendres. Naruto savoura entièrement l'étreinte et il comprenait comment on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un tel amant sans réussir à le quitter. Sasuke chérissait chaque seconde, chaque mouvement de corps, chaque réaction quand ils se liaient. Il se donnait entièrement et rendait entièrement.

Sasuke se coucha sur lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux et l'entourant de ses bras. Son sexe fut pris entre leur corps et les frottements de leurs corps le branlèrent délicieusement. Naruto quémanda un baiser que son amant lui donna sans réfléchir, il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement, s'enfermant dans une bulle de plaisir. Sasuke relâcha ses lèvres.

\- Naruto, je mmmh

Naruto reprit sa bouche, il sentit dans son corps le membre de Sasuke bouger de lui-même, c'était la limite et la sienne était bientôt atteinte. Le brun continua ses coups de hanches bien qu'ils soient plus lents et moins profonds qu'au départ mais savourant les derniers spasmes. Naruto se perdit dans le baiser et tandis que Sasuke le serra à l'en briser, il éjacula entre eux. Il se délecta de chaque traînée blanche qui sortit de son corps.

Son corps trembla de plaisir et Sasuke resta contre lui plusieurs minutes avant de se retirer et jeter la capote pleine à côté de la sienne.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? demanda Naruto entre deux respirations saccadées.

\- Si tu veux partir, je ne pourrais pas te retenir, répondit Sasuke de la même façon.

\- Alors je reste.

Son ton n'imposait pas sa présence, il laissait encore la possibilité à Sasuke de le mettre dehors mais ce dernier garda la bouche close et Naruto se glissa contre son flan. Le brun prit la couette et ils rentrèrent au chaud à l'intérieur.

\- C'est trop tôt pour l'appeler et lui dire merci ? se moqua doucement Naruto en parlant de Neji, mi- sérieux, mi- taquin.

Cette question n'était pas là pour mettre les pieds dans le plat mais surtout pour prendre la température de ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir. Cette nuit était-elle une erreur ? Un pont-levis ? Ou plus ?

\- Si la boite du Nord accepte ta proposition, il le découvrira bien assez tôt. Je le remercierai moi-même. Maintenant dors. C'est trop tard, ou bien, trop tôt pour ce genre de discussion.

Et il ne parlait pas seulement de l'heure. Sasuke l'embrassa chastement et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eux, si différents mais avec la même fissure qui ne demandait qu'à se refermer.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Merci à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet OS, ne vous inquiétez pas, je recommencerai à vous répondre correctement sur mes histoires à plusieurs chp._

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas commencé la publication de L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE et je ne la commencerais pas maintenant, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit. Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine et mes publications n'auraient pas été régulières, je n'aime pas ça et je pense que des vacances me feraient aussi du bien. Surtout avec tout ce que je vous ai posté ces derniers temps, je suis sûre que vous comprenez ma décision. De ce fait, je serais de nouveau active dans 1mois. D'ici là, passez de bonnes vacances et j'espère vous revoir pour ma prochaine histoire, même si l'attente sera longue._


End file.
